Gryphon
A gryphon is an avian with what seems to be the head, wings, and talons of an eagle, and the body and tail of a lion. Characteristics The earliest gryphons in Jerdiskar history evolved from flying reptiles. Gryphons are predatory animals that consume meat, usually either by hunting, carrying prey to their nests, or throwing prey from a height to their deaths. After a male and a female mate, the female gathers large sticks to build a nest and incubates her clutch of two to four eggs. Gryphons are solitary creatures. Most gryphons inhabit mountainous or isolated areas. Metallic dust (such as gold) excites gryphons into a frenzied, addictive state, somewhat like catnip towards cats. Unlike their spiritual counterparts, actual gryphons are not very intelligent. Appearance Vozonid gryphons tend to be brown-furred, with white head feathers and yellow in the claws and beak. Pelarin and Vilonian/Tornarin gryphons tend to be brown, black, having falcon-like spots, or white, and they also have cat-like ears. Uses Some civilisations tamed gryphons as flying steeds in ancient times, including the Vachelonians, the Gauvajuts, and the Randarosians and their successors. In culture The gryphon is a sacred animal in some cultures in the world: * Gauvajuts associate the gryphon with the west and their thunder god Tarhunz or Tes'hub, and was the national emblem of the Gauvajut Empire. * As part of their claim of being the successors of the Gauvajut Empire, Sarmelon I ordered that the gryphon be henceforth used as the symbol of the Vozonid people, their civilisation, and their emperors. The gryphon is also the favoured animal of the dreaming moon god Zomjonōr, who sends gryphon-like spirits to protect sleepers from demons and monsters. ** Due to it becoming a frequent symbol of the Vozonid Empire or any Vozonid country, artists from those realms sometimes also use cartoonish gryphons in satirical works to mock their societies' problems and failures. ** In fact, during the late Sarmelonid era, the Konjor Supercorporation created an artificial species of gryphon, the araukoz ("crower", pl. araukoppo). The araukoz is a smaller blue gryphon that behaves like a chicken, and is a popular pet in some countries for its ridiculous behaviour and its crowing. Likewise, Sarmelonids regard the araukoz as a reflection of the decline and hubris of their civilisation. * In Vilon, the gryphon is worshipped as the mount of the war god Nhaŗovārna. * In Pelarin, the gryphon is associated with the sun gods. * In America in the Collectionverse, "Orlando's gryphon" is a popular exclamation. In other languages Classical Gauvajut: krelitas (pl. krelites) Sarmelonid Vozonid: jauparoz (jauparoso for the spirits, jauparoppo for the animals) Arantarese: jaupôroz (jaupôrosson) Azgovian: jauboroz (jauborozzo) Josolchir: jauporo (jauporoso) Vilonian: gaļoš Tornarin: gelloth (pl. gelloîm) Pelarin: jāxejos, jāxei (the latter is also the plural) Trivia * The root of the Vozonid word jauparoz means "one that carries". * The addition of gryphons into the Rabydosverse and the Vozonid gryphons' physical appearance were inspired by a certain video of a fursuiter as Gilda dancing with Syrian children at a video from Vancoufur, held on March 2016. The resulting idea originally involved gryphon angels protecting children from demons, which later developed into a wider mythology. ** In addition, the araukoz gryphon was inspired by Gallus, another character from the animated series Friendship is Magic, especially from jokes about his name's relation with roosters. Category:Animals Category:Vozonid Category:Vozonid culture Category:Early Rabydosverse ideas Category:Species